


In Due Time

by The_Exile



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Community: halfamoon, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Mythra already knew Nia's secret.





	In Due Time

**Author's Note:**

> for the mini moon prompt day 3 'Space and Time'

"I saw what you did back there," Mythra whispered to her.

The Gormotti girl froze, ears stiff, eyes wide, hair bristling. Even her posture, back arched and limbs ready to pounce, reminded the Aegis of a startled feline. 

"Who else knows?" Nia hissed.

"Maybe Poppi? It's hard to tell what she does and doesn't see. We don't know her full capabilities as an experimental machine and she won't tell you what she knows if she thinks it's irrelevant," Mythra shrugged, "You know, someone's going to find out in the end. If it's an enemy and they work out that it's an important secret to you, they'll use it against you. And I should warn you that Jin is just as fast as you."

Nia told Jin exactly where he could stuff it, whatever 'it' was, then added, "I'm not ready yet, okay? I'll tell everyone in my own time."

"I'm sure the reception will be better than you've probably experienced in the past, whatever your reason for possessing such an incredible power is. You've saved the Emperor, possibly stopped all of Mor Ardain from falling into political chaos. More importantly, Morag hasn't lost a little brother because of you. If it helps," she added, "You could tell another Blade first, someone who has a better understanding of such things. Or Rex. He's the most tolerant person I've ever met."

"Just keep your mouth shut," Nia warned. 

"Of course, I would never risk the wrath of such a savage kitty," Mythra laughed as Nia hissed again, louder, bearing pointed teeth and, in the absence of claws, summoning a blade with Knuckle Claws.


End file.
